


Unaware

by robindrake93



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghost Noah Czerny, Ghost Sex, Kavinsky Doesn't Know, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Ronan and Kavinsky are having sex at Monmouth. Kavinsky doesn't know that Noah joins them.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch/Noah Czerny, Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch
Kudos: 34





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A Raven Cycle fic from me in this year of 2020? 
> 
> I think this ship is called rovinoah? If it doesn't already have a name, that's what I'm naming it. 
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Do not reupload/repost my fics.

If there was one thing that Kavinsky - okay, and Ronan too - really loved, it was prostate milking. Through a lot of trial and error, Kavinsky had discovered the best angles, the best methods to make Ronan’s cock absolutely weep. And there was no place that Ronan loved to be fucked more than Gansey’s bed. 

It went like this: Gansey was out of town and Noah was fucked off somewhere untouchable. A phone call summoned the demon trash addict to Monmouth Manufacturing. Kavinsky brought beer for Ronan and pills for himself because he was a gentleman and he knew what Ronan liked. Flowers didn’t cut it for a beast of a boy like Ronan. 

They took their respective substances. The clothes came off rather quickly after that. There was no question of where they would sin tonight; Gansey’s bed was an irresistible altar and they were drawn to it. Ronan on his hands and knees, lube produced from nowhere, and then the sweet burn of Kavinsky’s cock sliding into Ronan. 

Kavinsky knew all of the buttons to push, all the tricks to turn Ronan into a panting, mindless mess. He knew how to make Ronan’s cock drip with so much precum that there would be a wet spot on the sheets before Ronan even came. 

Then there was Noah beneath Ronan and Ronan wanted to say something but Kavinsky’s thrusts took the words from his mouth. Ronan looked down into the black hollows that were Noah’s eyes and threw his thoughts at him. 

Noah spread his legs sweetly beneath Ronan, kept his thighs open wide. He was cold when his legs passed through Ronan. His sweet smile was marred by the whiteness of teeth that showed through his lips. Noah was only a suggestion of a boy. “He can’t see or hear me,” Noah said to Ronan. 

Kavinsky thrust hard into Ronan. He gave no indication that he was aware of Noah. Then again, he rarely paid attention to anything outside of Ronan while they were fucking. 

Ronan moaned loudly, mouth open and teeth aching for something to bite. Pleasure flooded his senses, sharp edged and hot. He scraped his tongue over Noah’s cool collarbone. It was like licking ice but despite the death lingering about him, Noah felt solid enough where Ronan touched him. 

Kavinsky planted a hand on the mattress, right over where Noah’s hand was. It was a caricature of hand holding. Goosebumps rose along Kavinsky’s arm. His fingers curled in the sheets. He buried his cock deep in Ronan and held the position for a moment. Kavinsky breathed hot against the back of Ronan’s neck. He was fire, an inferno, where Noah was ice. 

Noah’s free hand glided across Ronan’s chest and down his abs. His pale translucent lips were curved up in a smile. He grasped Ronan’s cock. Noah’s hand felt very real. 

Ronan dropped his head against Noah’s shoulder...or tried to. He went through Noah and for a second his mind was wrapped up in a blizzard. When he lifted his head, the cold lingered but it wasn’t a storm. Ronan had questions but now wasn’t the time. 

Two things happened in sync: Noah slid the wet head of Ronan’s cock into his body and Kavinsky gave a sharp snap of his hips. 

Ronan threw back his head and moaned. The inferno behind him kept him from freezing and the icy boy in front of him kept Ronan from burning up. He fisted Noah’s hair, was only somewhat surprised he actually could. There was no telling how ghosts controlled their bodies. 

Noah was still pretending to hold Kavinsky’s hand but he used the other to stroke Ronan’s cheek. “Do you like this, Ronan? Being between two boys in Gansey’s bed?”

Ronan whimpered. Every thrust from Kavinsky pushed him into Noah’s body, where it was tight and cool. Friction and direct contact like this made Noah almost feel real around Ronan’s cock. Ronan didn’t just like being here, he was sandwiched between his two favorite people. The only way it could be better is if Gansey walked through the door and joined them in bed, dog collar in hand to buckle around Ronan’s throat and that look in his eyes as he asked what his dog wanted. Ronan moaned and shuddered as he came. 

Kavinsky straightened up and gripped Ronan’s hips hard. He used the position to fuck into Ronan with fast, hard snaps of his hips, trying to get to his orgasm before Ronan began snarling at him to pull out. 

Noah’s eyelids slid closed as Ronan’s still-hard cock thrust into him over and over. “Do you know how good you feel?” Noah asked softly. 

Ronan could say the same thing about Noah. He was so sensitive, body exploding with pleasure-pain sparks. But he couldn’t leave both of his boys without orgasms. Though...Ronan asked a question silently. 

Noah’s lips quirked in an amused smile, brief but telling, before his mouth fell open after a particularly rough thrust from Kavinsky. “I think so. If you’re touching me.” 

Ronan shifted his weight so that he could wrap one hand around Noah’s cold cock. It was beyond strange to be touching a cock that was hard but also cold. Like touching metal. If he timed it right, then Noah and K would cum at the same time and Kavinsky would be none the wiser. 

Kavinsky was getting close fast, the way he always did when focusing more on himself than Ronan. His nails sunk into Ronan’s hip bones, sharp pin pricks of pain that would leave marks. He thrust a few more times and then he came with a burst of warmth inside of Ronan. There was no condom and so Ronan felt it. As soon as he came, Kavinsky doubled over Ronan and kissed the back of his neck. 

Ronan turned his head to meet Kavinsky’s lips with his and distract him from the fact that Ronan was still rocking slightly, that his hand was moving along the length of Noah’s cock. Kavinsky tasted like gasoline - Ronan’s weakness - and Ronan was glad for the crick in his neck if it meant he could lick that flavor from Kavinsky’s mouth. 

Noah came suddenly, his body jerking and a small cry uttered from his lips. He came, Ronan was sure, but he didn’t ejaculate. A dry orgasm. Noah lay still for a few moments, eyes half-lidded as he watched Ronan and Kavinsky kiss. Then he lifted his face to plant a chaste kiss on Ronan’s cheek. “Maybe next time we can do that with Gansey,” he whispered mischievously. Before Ronan could reply, Noah disappeared and it was just Ronan and Kavinsky in the bed. 

Kavinsky shivered as he pulled out of Ronan and flopped onto the bed. He hissed with discomfort. “It’s fucking cold in here,” he commented. Despite this, he didn’t seem inclined to move away. 

Ronan shrugged. “It doesn’t feel colder than usual,” he said. But he grabbed the comforter and pulled it over them. They weren’t the cuddling type, but they did lay beside each other, not touching except to hold hands and pretend like they weren’t. “Do you mind the cold?” Ronan tried to keep the weight of the question out of his voice. 

Judging by the appraising look Kavinsky gave him, Ronan had failed. The wheels were working behind those black eyes, mind jumping around to figure out what double meaning Ronan’s question had. A furrow appeared between Kavinsky’s brows. It was strangely cute but Ronan would never admit to that. Finally, he said, “No. Not really.” 

Ronan relaxed. He reached across the foot of space between them and took Kavinsky’s hand.


End file.
